Even Death Can Bring Love (Germany one-shot)
by XxSymmetryFreakxX0425
Summary: I don't really know how to explain this…but here's a brief summary! There is a girl who came from war. She had a lot on her shoulders, and she loves Germany. But in war..Prussia died, and she cried hoping to never live again. She tried to end her life, until Germany found her. He tried to stop her, but that ended up hurting her more.


I sighed, and looked at the small piece of metal in my hand. Pictures of my friends, and family passed through my mind as warm tears dripped down my face. This is the only way to escape. It's the only way... " Eurynome...what are you doing?" Germany asked me, and I quickly looked up to him not bothering to hide the small weapon at hand.

" Nothing Germany. I'll be out of your hair soon though." I whispered, and his eyes went wide as he saw what I was about to do. " Eurynome! Don't do it! Please! You don't have to do it!" Germany pleaded as he reached towards the razor blade in my hand. Tears dripped down my face faster, and harder.

" You don't understand Germany." I whispered, and he shook his head." This isn't the way to do it!" He shouted. " Germany please! I can't live any more!" I cried as I dropped to my knees, and cried into my hands. I heard his boot clad feet walk towards me, and a shadow covered my shaking form. I looked up, and saw Germany with tears in his eyes.

" Please Eurynome...I need you." He whispered as he dropped to his knees in front of me." Why would you need me? I'm worthless! I can't do anything! Not even protect the people I love!" I cried out desperately. Germany quickly took the razor blade out of my hand, and hugged me to his chest tightly.

" I swear Eurynome...it won't happen again." He whispered making me cry harder. If you haven't noticed...I'm a girl. My name is Eurynome, and I have had way too many hardships over the years. On the way I met Italy, Germany, and Japan. I have grown quite attached to Germany, and he has become my best friend.

Over the years though I've begun to feel a warm flutter go through my heart every time I'm near him. I soon found out that I've fallen in love with the blue eyed country. Then the war happened. We lost some of our comrades against England, and China. One of those comrades was the German's brother Prussia. I just stood there...watching as England took the life of a dear friend of mine.

_Flash Back_

I stood there fighting China. He swung a giant frying pan at my head which I blocked, and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He grunted in pain, and fell to the ground. I quickly kicked him away from me, and turned to look at the 'awesome' albino.

He was laughing furiously as he fought England. " You cannot beat the awesome me! It is close to impossible!" He laughed, and I scoffed at him." Keep your head in the game Prussia!" I yelled out, and he kicked England away from him." Don't worry Eurynome I-" He was cut off as England stood up, and stabbed him in the back.

My face froze in horror as blood gushed out of Prussia's mouth." You...defeated...the awesome...me." He deadpanned before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell face first into the blood mixed mud. I screamed out, and ran towards him." PRUSSIA!" I exclaimed, hot tears flowing down my face as I moved his head into my lap.

England laughed evilly as he stepped up towards me. A scary purple aura started to form around me as I closed Prussia's eyes, and folded his arms across his chest. I stood up, and faced England." You coward." I spat as I stepped towards him. His eyes widened, and he scuttled backwards." You little coward...killing an enemy without facing him face to face." I spat again as I made my way towards him.

" S...stay back!" He shouted terrified, but I paid him no attention. I grabbed him by the neck, and spit in his face." You killed my friend...now prepare for your worst nightmare." I whispered, and threw him aside. I cast a spell on him quickly before calling retreat. England had nightmares for about two weeks with a dark entity of guilt following him every where he visited him in his dreams, and finally drove him mad. He hung himself the next day.

_Flash Back Over_

I cried into Germany's jacket." I...I miss him." I sobbed, and Germany hugged me tighter." I do too Eurynome...I do too." He sighed, and I let go of him." Thank you for being there for me." I whispered before picking up a piece of glass off the floor. I held it up to my neck.

" I've alway's loved you." I whispered just so he could hear me. His eyes went wide as tears spilled down his face." EURYNOME!" He shouted as I cut my throat. Warm, red blood gushed out, and splattered onto the floor in intricate designs. The edges of my vision started to turn black.

Germany ran towards me, and held a white handkerchief to my self inflicted wound. He tied it tight around my neck." G...Germany what are you doing?" I asked slightly confused, but barely able to get my sentence out. " I love you too Eurynome, you idiot." He hissed, and picked me up bridal style.

" Just hold on for me...I can't lose you...I can't lose anyone else." He whispered, and my eyes closed for what I thought would be for the last time. I soon woke up to a white room. I sat up slowly remembering the events that had happened, and looked around. I was clearly in a hospital room. I looked to my right to see a heart monitor.

I looked to my right, and saw Germany sleeping in a chair. He snored lightly making me smile." Hello Germany." I rasped, and he woke with a start." Eurynome you IDIOT!" He shouted, and hugged me tightly. I smiled, and hugged him back with equal strength.

" You don't die for your friends...you live for them." He deadpanned, and I sighed." I love you...you idiot." He sighed, and kissed me full on the lips. My eyes widened for a second before closing them, and kissing him back." I love you Germany." I sighed after we broke apart." I won't let anything tear us apart...not even death." I whispered, and we hugged each other before the nurse came back in telling us I could leave.

_The End_


End file.
